Rebirth
by xAKAMUx
Summary: Akira can bend fire. She's the only person she knows who can do it. But when the hated Osamu learns her secret, he shares something that could change the world. (Takes place in present time, the future of ATLA.)


_What was wrong with this woman?_

All I wanted to do was chuck my fake wooden desk at her. Each word she uttered was like a knife through my brain. And Yamada-sensei had only been my teacher for a month.

"But you can only do this when under supervision." Even her instructions for the lab made me tick. My blood boiled. I decided that that was enough torture for the day.

My desk screeched across the floor as I stood abruptly, almost knocking my papers to the floor. "Sensei, I'm going to the restroom." I was already walking down the column of space in between the desks closest to the door. I could feel the other students' stares on the back of my head. They had always looked at me that way.

"Akira, you are not permitted to do that without asking properly first," Yamada-sensei said, using her _you-are-better-than-this _look. It was like she _wanted_ me to hit her. I stared straight at her poorly made-up eyes as I strolled out the door. I could hear her yell my name as I ran down the hallway towards the double doors that marked my escape. I had to get out fast; she would surely send one of her "pets" after me. Not herself, of course, that would be too much work. My eyes automatically rolled as I thought this.

I smiled as I burst through the doors, feeling the freedom wash over me. After a moment of breathing in the woodsy scent of the courtyard, I headed toward the forest past the gate surrounding the school.

I had never been good with authority. This made for an interesting relationship with my parents. They didn't get me, just like all the other people I'd had the pleasure to meet.

They ask the same questions: "Why do you put that color in your hair?" "What's with the tattoo?" "Why don't you interact with more people?"

I wish I could erase them from my life.

The only person that ever got me was my brother. But he was long-

"What are you doing out here?"

My muscles tensed as I was snapped back to reality. I had gone maybe twenty feet behind the tree line into the forest. And someone had followed me.

I clenched my fists and turned to see which pet Yamada had sent this time.

Osamu. The one person that I hated more than my teacher. By this point, my nails were digging into my palms, almost breaking the skin. The smug look on his rotten face did not help one bit.

"Oh _darling _Akira, I asked you a question," he smirked.

"'Darling?' That's a new one." I turned and began walking farther into the woods. I didn't want to deal with the weasel right then. Or ever, for that matter. After a few seconds, I heard the sound of Osamu's heavy and unpracticed footfalls behind me. I sighed in frustration.

"Yamada-sensei wants you back in the classroom," his annoying voice carried.

"I know," I replied curtly.

"She sent me to get you."

"I know."

"Well can you come back so we can get on with the class?"

After a short pause, I mumbled, "I'll think about it."

I heard Osamu stop and sigh behind me, but I continued on without turning around.

"Maybe if you weren't so difficult, you might have more friends," came Osamu's voice.

My feet froze beneath me, and my jaw clenched. My nails had definitely broke skin now. My breathing became rapid, and my eyes narrowed. _Not good._

I peered over my shoulder at his strange amber eyes. I watched as they flashed with a malicious glint. That horrid smirk was plastered on his face again. _That does it._

A familiar warmth swelled through my stomach, rising into my chest. I felt it run through my veins all the way to my fingertips, and grinned. A confused look came over Osamu's face. At least that stupid smile was wiped off it.

Then, I unleashed my fire.

I had practiced with it many times before, but never in front of another person. It was my little secret, although I barely understood it myself. When I "played" with my fire, as I liked to call it, an incredible feeling of power coursed through me.

A ball of bright, searing fire hung over each of my hands. Osamu's eyes had grown unnaturally large, and his mouth hung open. "What's the matter?" I sneered at him. "Afraid of a little fire?" _I should do this more often,_ I thought to myself. His fear gave me great pleasure.

But something was off. The look on his face was not quite of terror, but of… _awe._

"B-but," he choked out. "Th-that's… impossible."

"Yeah, well you better believe it weasel, before I fry your brain out of your skull." It just got better and better.

"N-no, it's not that…"

"Well what is it then Osamu?" He was two seconds away from getting burned.

"You're… a firebender."


End file.
